


(Just because you feel good)

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: Catra doesn't feel worthy.Glimmer wants to fight.Adora is oblivious.Bow is good ol' Bow, and he's not even in the story.Post S5. A little more angsty take on Catradora (and Glimmer). Some light violence and sexual references but nothing worse than that.With valuable input from Bagge
Relationships: (Catra/Adora), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	(Just because you feel good)

_"Catra, I love you..."_

_"Mmm...I love you too..."_

_"Mmm...Snookums..."_

_"You are NOT calling me Snookums, Adora!"_

_"I just did. ...Snookums... "_

* * *

A beam of concentrated magic hit the ground where she stood just seconds before. It was followed by a wide swing from the staff, aimed against her legs. This time it was closer but not close enough for a direct hit.

Glimmer had _finally_ stopped shouting "AAAAAAHHH!" everytime she attacked, but Catra had no trouble anticipating what her next move would be. At least up to a certain level. In that moment Glimmer sent a spell in Catra's direction but not until the last second did she teleport away to appear right behind Catra. Only by throwing herself straight to the left did she avoid a direct hit, and she had to put that on the luck account. Glimmer COULD have had her staff ready for a counterattack. It was a 50/50-chance, and this time, the odds were in Catras favour. Glimmer stumbled forward cursing, almost completely out of balance. It wouldn't be for long, but Catra noticed that her left flank was wide open and a perfect target for a counter attack. She smirked briefly, then jumped. A quick lunge, a kick right in her right thigh and Glimmer, who'd just regained her balance and had started to turn around, found herself falling face forward towards the floor. But in the next moment she was gone, appearing right over Catra and falling headlong right on to her with a loud crash.

Catra hadn't realised that Glimmer would have that much presence to pull off such a manoeuvre, and therefore she was still crouched down on the floor as the Queen of Brightmoon found impact on her body. Now she was laying on her back, with a sharp pain in her leg and a decently chubby Queen holding her down with her full weight, making it hard to breathe.

Glimmer grabbed her staff and forced it down over Catra's throat, making it even harder to breathe. Catra swallowed. The look in Glimmer's eyes had a certain fire, a burning, gleaming hatred that was as scary as that cold wrath Hordak used to show. The pressure against her throat was hurting, but it didn't increase. They were at an impass, both of them panting heavily. For a moment, Glimmer's eyes softened and Catra could sense a question in her eyes.

_Now?_

Catra didn't answer. Instead, she gathered all her strength and grabbed the staff with both hands. Hissing, she threw Glimmer off her and stood up. Her position, legs wide apart, upper body crouched and ready to pounce, claws out… that was answer enough.

_Not yet._

And so, the battle went on.

* * *

_"Catra, are you ok?"_

Fuck _._

_"Yeah, no problem."_

_"Have you been awake… for long?"_

Yes _._

_"Nah, just a few. Just had to… you know. "_

_"Oh. OOOH. Okay. Are you coming back to bed with me?"_

Maybe _._

_"Sure. I'm just… I need something to drink. I think I will go to the kitchen. Want something?"_

_"A fruit maybe."_

_"Just 'a fruit'?"_

She is so beautiful when she smiles...

_"I trust you. Surprise me. Please don't be long, Pookie."_

_"Adora...."_

* * *

Adora.

Catra shouldn't be thinking about her, not now, not during battle/training. It would throw her attention off. But perhaps it is a bit much to ask of someone _not_ to think about the most beautiful thing you know in the world.

Stupid beautiful Adora. Stupid beloved Adora. Stupid beautiful beloved Adora that just. Didn't. Get. It.

Glimmer had abandoned her staff now and was only fighting with her arms, legs and head. Well, to call it only was to underestimate Glimmer's spunk gravely. Like now. She had just managed to catch Catra off guard and hit her, head first, right on her chin.

"EAT ROYAL HAIR GEL, HORDE SCUM!"

The next second, Catra found herself pressed against the wall. She was panting hard, Glimmer was also out of breath, but unlike Catra, she had more energy left. She had also learned to be more economic with her magic, which meant she had enough power to use magic bindings to nail Catra to the wall. And now… Bang. The right fist hit her on her lower ribs. And then the left. She grunted. It hurt. But that was okay. This was how she wanted things.

Why couldn't Adora understand?

* * *

_"Catra!? Are you okay?"_

No _._

_"Yes, Adora..."_

_"You sure? I..."_

_"Adora, we're sparring. This is training. We're both trained AND experienced soldiers. We CAN take some heat."_

Remove your hands. Please.

_"I know, I know...But… I don't want to hurt you. We have fought each other enough."_

Barely _._

_"I love you Catra. I don't want to..."_

Adora please. I love you too. And _I_ want you to. Why can't you respect that… Stupid, beautiful Adora.

_"Well, this is enough training for me at least. I… I actually feel rather tired. I think I will… go to bed. Um… Care to join me?"_

Not that. Please. Not that, not now...

_"Oh? ...Well, who am I to deny such a request from a lady most gracious and beautiful?"_

Stupid beautiful Adora.

* * *

Catra had no more energy left for fighting back. The fisticuffs rained over her. Never her face, just the rest of her body. That was the rules. Now Glimmer released her from the wall, only to kick her legs aside, making her fall down. And once again Glimmer was over her, holding her down with her body. Catra looked up into Glimmer's rosy face. Ah, the cohesive face, the hate-filled eyes...

_Say it. SAY IT._

"Had enough yet, Horde Scum? Or do you want more?"

Catra had to make an effort to give out her patent smirk.

"I don't think you have it in you, Sparklegirl…"

"That's where you are wrong...You're about to learn HOW WRONG, Horde creep..."

Glimmer lifted her hand for the final blow. And there it stayed. Again, a moment of impasse. Again, a question in Glimmers eyes.

_Now?_

_Now._

Catra answered by relaxing her body, and moments later their lips met in a kiss.

Catra loved Adora. She worshipped her. But she herself couldn't accept her love. Her unconditional, generous love. It was so easy at first, but doubt still lived in her heart. And time made her resolve wither. Words here and there looks… Her own doubts. And one day she knew. Adoras love may be for others, but not for her. Horde scum. Traitor. Killer. She didn't deserve any of that.

If only Adora had the insight to realise that as well.

* * *

_"Trouble sleeping again?"_

Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD…

_"Mhm. Sorry if I woke you up."_

_"Like that was a worry earlier… Who was it that kept me awake, HMM?"_

_"What? Want a second round?"_

Please say no please say no… I can't do it twice in a row.

_"You wish. Some of us need to sleep. You too, actually. You're sparring with Glimmer tomorrow, right? You need to be fully rested. She said she had been looking forward to it."_

Oh, she did, did she…

_"Okay, okay… geez. Let's not upset sparkles, Etheria forbid we did that!"_

Why does she have to be so beautiful when she laughs… Stupid beautiful Adora…

_"Come Catra. Let's go back to sleep. I want you to hold me."_

Hold me.

_Hold me…_

_Hold... me..._

* * *

She still craved physical contact, and the only time she was ready to accept it was at times like this. Now she lay on the floor of Brightmoons training facility. Defeated. Humiliated. At someone else's mercy. Now she could accept and enjoy the sweet sweet feeling of a kiss. Even if it was from Glimmer.

Now, Glimmer didn't love her. She just wanted someone to hit. But that only made her more relaxed. There was no reason to worry about a love that didn't exist. Raw lust didn't count.

Occasionally Glimmer went a step further. Catra was okay with that. Let the victor claim her prize. Like today. Catra could feel Glimmers hands move to other, more sensitive parts of her. She relaxed a little more, and let herself be taken. Letting Glimmer do whatever she wanted with her body. It was nothing more than she deserved. Horde scum. Jerk. Fiend.

She tried to memorize significant parts. Moans, movements, screams, even lines should they occur, all in the effort to give her beloved Adora one hell of a show the next night. Stupid beautiful Adora who deserved the universe and beyond. And if she was foolish enough to keep loving Catra, she at least deserved a performance worthy for a goddess. And as her prime worshipper, Catra wanted to please her as best as she could.

It was her luck that Adora never kissed with open eyes.

Afterwards Glimmer teleported them out to the springs for a freshen-up and a new set of clothes. Glimmer was a good friend, who knew to treat Catra as she deserved. Like the Horde scum she was. But not even Glimmer was indefectible.

"Catra, you need to talk to her about this."

"No."

"Yes."

_Don't look at me. Don't look at me like that._

"She wouldn't… She doesn't understand."

"Have you really tried?"

 _No_.

"Yes."

_Can we PLEASE talk about something else, Sparkles..._

"So, what does Arrowboy think about his wife bumping uglies with the enemy, hmm?"

Glimmer gave her a disapproving look and sighed. But she let the other subject slip and replied.

"Catra... You know he is okay with it. We talked it through and he… He understands." She took a breath and continued. "Just like Adora would if you just..."

"Hey, look at the time! Thanks for the sparring, Sparkles! Did wonders for my back. Same time next week? Cool? Cool!"

And she was out.

* * *

Perhaps she knew that Glimmer was right, or that she at least had a point. But she was afraid. Yes, she was afraid… that Adora… wouldn't understand…

No, scratch that. Adora would understand, that was who she was. Understanding.

But maybe she would not get it. And maybe she would stop loving Catra. And start to pity her. And Adora didn't deserve that. She deserved the Universe, and Catra knew that the only way to give her princess what she deserved… Was to deny herself everything.


End file.
